


Harry Potter and the Unexpected Inquisiton

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a hot date and who better than to babysit his teenage son other than his ever faithful Auror partner, Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Unexpected Inquisiton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/gifts).



> I wrote this in one sitting, I haven't checked it I'm sorry, I was just so glad to have completed something after such an extended period of writers block.xx

Scorpius Malfoy stood in the very centre of his living room, looking about the place as if he were waiting for the walls to start caving in at any moment. 

At fourteen he stands with ever the amount of haughty pretentiousness his father did but with not nearly enough snideness to cut through it. Mostly, like most fourteen year olds who insist that at such an age he really doesn’t need to be babysat; he just looks bored.

“Can I get you anything? A drink, some food? Is there any homework you need to be doing or is that more of an at home thing?” Harry offers weakly because he hasn’t got a clue what kids find amusing these days. 

“Are you in love with my father?” Scorpius has crossed his arms across his chest defiantly all of a sudden, making Harry a bit reminiscent of Draco in his younger years, though the blonde of Scorpius’s head holds no candle to Draco’s.

“Excuse me?!” He splutters because really he has no room to think for much else.

“My mother mentions all the time what a flaming homosexual my father is-”

“Scorpius, I really don’t think you should be-”

Scorpius interrupts, “I’m just quoting here. She hasn’t exactly been kind even after so many years since the divorce.”

“Look, I really don’t think this is appropriate conversation. I’m sure Dra- I’m sure you’re father would rather keep all this private.”

“You’ve been his Auror Partner for the past seven years Mr. Potter-”

“Call me Harry really, it’s fine-”

Scorpius interrupts again, “I’m saying that out of anyone you’d be the only person alive he’d trust with his life and his secrets.”

It was true, all of it, it made Harry hot under the collar to think about but there was an unspoken trust that they shared, that all Auror’s shared with their partners. Harry had to calm himself before he spoke once more, “Look I’ll make us a cup of cocoa and then I’ll show you how to set up my muggle gaming system alright?”

It wasn’t like him to let himself be intimidated by anyone these days, let alone a child but hell if anyone’s child could it’d be Malfoy’s. He turned around and headed to the kitchenette, the kettle sparking into action as soon as he entered the threshold. He pulled to large mugs from the cupboard and set about looking for the mini marshmallows he knew were sitting around here somewhere, when Scorpius came in.

“I just want to know why I’m here Sir.” He began, leaning into the doorframe, his arms still aggravatingly crossed across his chest. “You’re an Auror, you’re one of the few my father trusts with his life, so it isn’t a leap to assume that if I were in any danger that he’d ship me off to you.”

Oh! 

“Oh! Um… no! Sorry Scorpius, shit! I mean, forget I said shit! He just said someone pulled out at the last minute! Merlin no! You’re not in any danger! Shit. I didn’t even think that that’s what you could be worried about. Crap!” 

Scorpius smirked, probably at the amount of small curses Harry let rip, or possibly about the way he accidentally flung cocoa about his kitchen in sudden surprise. 

“So you just felt sorry for him is that it?”

“No.” Harry replied firmly, “He’s my partner. If he needs me, anything, I’m always there.”

Scorpius turned then, heading back for the living room mumbling to himself.

 

“You know I know how to set up an Xbox right? We may be pureblood but we’re not completely self absorbed anymore!” Scorpius announced, throwing his feet up onto the coffee table, next to his empty mug.

“I didn’t mean- I just wasn’t sure. Wasn’t even sure if Malfoy Manor ran off electricity.” Harry mumbled, holding the tangled controller dumbly in his hands.

“Yes well it does. As I said, not all self absorbed, when all the other grand homes were fitted so were we, wizard or muggle we all wanted the best!”

“Sounds like something you’d have to learn in a book. The history of Malfoy Manor or something…”

“Something like that. My father says it’s important to know one's history, though not for the reasons his father told him the same thing.” Scorpius says off-handedly, starting up a two-player game. 

“Played this before have you?” 

“Yes, strangely enough my godmother is ace at this kinda stuff.”

Harry snorted, “Pansy Parkinson kicks ass at video games? Who knew?”

“No one, and don’t tell, she’ll pinch my cheeks right off if she find out I told you!” 

Harry laughs, and sinks further into his sofa.

It just a few casual mode games later, into which Harry was distantly thinking about what food to order them both for dinner when Scorpius brought it all up again.

“You never answered my question before.”

Harry huffed, “We’re just Auror partners Scorp, that’s all. You can even ask him, he’ll tell you the same.”

Scorpius having full found himself at ease now, leaned back into the chair with a shit-eating smile and said, “I never asked you if you two were dating. I asked you if you loved him. If you have feelings for him.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found no words came out, it was within that small window of time that Scorpius made up his mind and loudly declared. “Ah! Well, I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“You know, you are such a little shit, just like your father was.” Harry finally settled on, turning back to the tv. From the amused smile on Scorpius’s face he assumed calling him a ‘little shit’ had been taken as lightly as he’d meant it.

“You should tell him.” Scorpius put his controller down mid game.

“What?”

“You should tell my father you love him.”

“I can’t- That isn’t- Look Scorpius, what you have to understand is-”

“He’d like to know. I’m sure of it. I think he feels the same, and if you-”

“SCORPIUS! Don’t-” He hadn’t meant to yell and for a second he felt like his Uncle Vernon, biting down on the inside of his cheek he rose from the couch and to the phone, to look at all the restaurant menu’s he’d kept stashed alongside it. “Just, decide on something to eat yeah. Drop all this.”

Tossing the collection at the couch in Scorpius’s direction, he marched off to his bathroom not caring to notice them scatter through the air as they floated across the floor.

 

“Mr.Potter!” 

“Harry!”  
“Right. Harry. Whatever, look. I won’t drop it. I love my father, I want him to be happy and I don’t think he’ll be happy without you. It’s been four years since the divorce and he hasn’t seen a single soul. Now I know he doesn’t love my mother, I was brought up not to be that naive. He married her straight out of highschool for Salazar’s sake!”

“That’s not true! Not the school bit, I mean, from what I know, that’s true but I mean... He’s off on a date right now, why do you think I have you tonight? I mean, he’s not out on patrol’s or I would be out there with him!” Harry leaned into his chair, suddenly feeling quite done with his curry.   
Scorpius was fiddling with his naan bread and brushing at his fringe before, his fingers stilled at Harry’s response. “What?”

“He’s out on a date. Told me himself. Now please drop it and not a word to your father. Please.”

Harry picked up his plate and headed once more for the kitchen.

“He’s not on a date. I promise. He’s with my grandmother tonight.” Scorpius spoke softly his age truly coming through for the first time that night.

“What? Why wouldn’t he tell me that.”

Scorpius shrugs, which seems like more of a teenager type thing to do rather than sort out someone’s love life. “He’s had to move her to St.Mungo’s, the episode were getting stronger, she needs a full team of healers to help her come down now.”

The bitterness that had been rising up Harry’s throat at the thought of Malfoy out with anyone else besides him died at the thought of Narcissa in hospice. Narcissa whom, after the war had ended had thanked Harry for clearing both her and her son’s name and steered Draco onto a brighter path. Whom still kept into contact with Harry even before Ron quit the DMLE and left Harry to be partnered with Draco. Who invited him to Christmas Eve lunches, and a spot of tea just a few days shy of his birthday each year, just because she knew his own mother wasn’t around to do so and because Molly would always capitalize the actual day. 

 

After dinner was cleared away Harry was to lost in thought to realize that Scorpius was staring, either bored at the ceiling, strangely at the walls or pointedly at him. 

“Are you going to marry that Miss Weasley woman?” Scorpius asked suddenly, breaking Harry out of his revery.

Harry snorted after taking time to mental catch up, “You’ve spent the whole night accusing me of being in love with your father and now you ask me if I’m marrying Ginny Weasley? Right…”

“You understand that in my family, love and marriage aren’t mutually exclusive?” Scorpius replied not missing a beat and for a small moment Harry wished he could take all fourteen years of Scorpius’s life back, for him to be raised by loving parents, where he wouldn’t have to hear his mother drunkenly call his father a flaming homosexual among others and where he could live in a extended world of childhood.

“I’m not marrying Ginny. In fact, if you’re father was as your mother so eloquently put it a ‘flaming homosexual’, Ginny Weasley would be equal parts… on fire.” 

Scorpius snorted, smiling childishly before returning back to his sullen looks, “Father thinks you will. Thinks you’re waiting for her to stop playing Quidditch so much and settle down with her.”

Having given up entirely on a normal adult, teenager relationship, conceded to answer truthfully. “I don’t want to marry Ginny. Besides the fact were both outstandingly queer, I couldn’t… not even out of obligation, or whatever it is you purebloods call it.”

“Convenience I think. Though, I don’t want to do it that way.” Harry looked up at Scorpius, regarding him softly, “I just mean, what my mother and father did, wasn’t the right way. If I ever decide to get married, I’ll do it for me not my name.”

“Good.” Harry sighed, responding without really meaning to. “Proud of you. I mean, I’m sure your father would be, proud of you that is.”

Scorpius returned to his earlier mischievous candour, leaning back knowingly looking likely once more to pry. “Look, Harry. I think you love my father, I think you love him so much you’d just about roll over and take anything he gave to you. I mean, taking in his full grown offspring so he can go off and romance someone else? Please it’s almost pathetic!”  
“Hey now!” Harry grumbled, Scorpius obviously getting cocky with his cheekiness.

“Okay, alright but seriously, why not fight for him if you want him so much?”

Harry sighed, rubbed his eyes and unfolded his arm, tucking his feet underneath his legs on the sofa. “Look. Firstly, he was married, he has you. He’s not into blokes as far as I can tell and we work together it's all ridiculously messy. Even if he did, I mean, doesn’t mean he’d be interested in me.” Scorpius gave him a rather pointed look that was eerily like the one Draco pulled on him when he was missing something big on a case. “Okay fine, say it’s true. Say he’s flamingly gay or whatever and he’d be interested in trying it with me, why hasn’t he? Huh? If his own damn son can see it than how come he can’t?”

Harry sighed, deflating, trying to calm himself before he worked himself up. 

“I shouldn’t be talking about this with you, this is ridiculous.”

“You know,” Scorpius for the millionth time that night, interrupted. “When I was eleven my father sat me down and told me about every terrible little thing he did during the war. He didn’t care if I cried, if I didn’t want to hear it anymore, he told me everything. He told me about Dumbledore, how you gave him those scars in the bathrooms, everything. And then, when I thought he was done, he told me everything he knew about what my grandfather had done.”

Harry swallowed, “What’s your point?”

“The point is, that he told me everything I needed to know before going to Hogwarts, he knew he did bad and he didn’t want me to go to school not knowing why some of the other kids or their parents wouldn’t look at me quite the same as everybody else.”

Harry was silent.

“What I mean to say, is that my father never forgets what he’s done and he never forgets what he thinks he deserves because of it. The way I see it, he’s too busy caught up in the fact he thinks he doesn’t deserve you to notice that he could be happy after all.”

“That’s-” Harry started, but couldn’t finish. In the end, he threw the telly back on and made a cuppa. ‘With lemon’ for Scorpius because for some reason he took it that way. 

 

By the time Draco came to pick Scorpius up it was coming off 11 o’clock and he looked tired. 

“Ready?” He smiled anyway, and nodded jovially at Harry who’d come back from the kitchen to find him already standing in his living room. 

“Just about.” Scorpius rose, outstretching his hand. “Thank you Mr. Potter, for your hospitality, even though you do suck at fps games.”

All laughed, as Harry shook Scorpius’s hand, he himself ignoring the flip his stomach did at the sight of Draco watching him with his son. 

“Come on, put your cloak on, don’t go leaving things about!” Draco smiled, this time more genuine as Scorpius bounded across the room.

“Right!” Scorpius made for the Floor, scooping powder with his left hand before turning over his shoulder, “Harry. I think you should tell him. I think I’m right and you’ll both be better for it.”

Scorpius Malfoy threw the powder into the fireplace and leaped into the flames without fear, calling out Malfoy Manor as if by second thought. 

“What was that about?” Draco smirked, obviously amused with his son’s own enthusiasm as much as Harry had been.

“Oh, just something he was talking to me about.”  
“Talked your ear off didn’t he?”

Harry laughed, “Yeah but with good intention I promise. He’s a good kid your Scorpius, very quick, perhaps even a bit too much for me.”

Draco snorted as much as Draco ever allowed himself to snort, “That’s not all that hard Potter!” Which is what he called him when he teased him in reminiscence of their school days.

“True,” he conceded and suddenly slipped into an uneasy silence. The fear and the nerves bundling in his stomach threatening to overwhelm him, ‘Oh god!’ He thought to himself. ‘I’m really going to do this aren’t I? I’m going to tell him!’

“I should go, I don’t like to leave him long-”

Harry interrupted, because he felt like if he didn’t he’d never get it out. “He was just mostly prattling on about how he thinks I should tell you I’m in love with you, or something like that.”

Draco stilled, making statues everywhere look bad. 

“I mean-”

“Well of course, I will reprimand him when I get home. He knows better than that to bother you like that. I’d blame-”

“Well, you shouldn’t because I mean, it’s true. I mean. That, yeah…” He glanced about the room, at everywhere other than Draco because anything given away in Draco’s eyes right now might break him to his very core right now. “It’s true.”

Draco breathed in very subtly before leaning out of his statuesque pose, massaging his forehead with his fingers, “You’re with Ginny Weasley, you have been for eons Potter, I don’t know why you or Scorpius thought this would be funny!”

“Draco please. Listen,” He took a desperate step forward. “I don’t give two shit about what people think of me and Ginny Weasley, she only ever sees me at work when she comes to town, and most of the time it’s in desperate attempt to get me to go out with her to the latest trendy gay bars!”

“Kinky.” Draco deadpanned.

Harry felt like wailing, “No! You idiot. Gay! Ginny Weasley is very much gay! She bats of the Holyhead side of the team if you know what I mean?” 

“Ginny’ Weasley’s gay?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re gay?”

“Yes.”

There was an awkward pause where Harry could visibly see Draco process it all in his head, check for errors, situations and scenarios that didn’t match up, he did the same with cases at work, he knew this look so he took Draco by the wrists and shook him. “She comes to town, tries to get my sad ass back out there, because she hates to watch me mope after you! It’s you Draco. I love you! Not Ginny, not the next guy, you! Bloody Scorpius can see it, but not you!”

Draco kissed him, kissed him so hard he thought they’d fall over from the way their bodies pressed together. Harry clambered at Draco’s clothes for purchase but decided that he didn’t care and succumbed completely to the kiss, the kiss that stole his breath away so completely they both resorted eventually to breathing through their noses.

When they finally came to Harry couldn’t tell if the stars in Draco’s eyes were a direct symptom of the kiss or simply reflected from his own starry gaze.

“How’s your mother?” Harry blurted, because really, he cared. 

Draco rested his head upon Harry’s own before exhaling, “She’s got it tough but she’ll be treated well there. I’ve made sure of it. I’m sorry I told you otherwise, I just-”

Harry kissed him, just a quick brief press of his lips before pressing them again but lower the corner of his mouth, along his jaw then another closer to his ear. “I’m sorry she isn’t doing any better.” He whispered, before squeezing Draco in a tight reassuring hug. “I know what she means to the both of you, she doesn’t deserve this pain.”

Draco almost sniffled a little and he returned the hug, applying the same desperate amount of squeeze into it, as if he too was so gladly to finally be holding in his arms what he wanted most.

“Did you just sniff me?”

“Shut up Potter, I missed you.”


End file.
